


Satchmo's Snow Day

by rabidchild67



Series: The Satchmo Cycle [8]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Dog(s), Fluff, Gen, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satchmo likes to play in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satchmo's Snow Day

Satchmo stands with his front paws on the couch and looks out of the front window and whines. Honey is outside shoveling the sidewalk and cleaning off the cars, and Satchmo is inside. _Snow!_ Satchmo calls to him, _Play!_

Satchmo loves the snow. He loves to whoofle his nose in it – it makes him snort and sneeze. 

“Hey, Satch, do you want some of the eggs from breakfast?” Sweetie calls to him. 

Satchmo looks at Sweetie, and then he looks at Honey. He _sniff-sniff-sniffs_ the air, but he can tell the eggs are without the bacon. He goes back to watching Honey shovel the snow and whistles through his nose. 

Soon, there is another man talking to Honey out front – it is Mr. Neal! Satchmo barks once and runs to the front door. He sniffs under the door and he wags and wags.

“Hey Satch, how’s it going?” Mr. Neal says with a smile when he comes into the house. Satchmo backs up so fast that he sits down. 

“Hello!” Sweetie says, bringing Mr. Neal a cup of coffee. “Thanks for coming by in this weather. I do value your opinion on our new website, and it’s so hard for me to decide.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Mr. Neal says, taking off his coat, hat, and gloves and dropping them on a chair. He and Sweetie sit down at the table and look on her computer. 

Satchmo sits between them and says _grr_ but Sweetie just scritches him on his chin. Then he goes to the door and stares meaningfully at her, but she does not notice. Finally, he picks up Mr. Neal’s glove and drops it on the floor. Mr. Neal picks it up and Satchmo picks up the other glove. “What the –“ Mr. Neal says and Satchmo runs to the back door with it.

 _Snow!_ Satchmo says to him, _Play!_ He sits down at the door and wags and wags.

“I think someone wants to go outside and play,” Sweetie says.

“Would you like that, Satch?” Mr. Neal asks. “Would you like to go out back and play?”

Satchmo barks and barks. _Play!_

Outside, Mr. Neal picks up an armful of snow and throws it up into the air. Satchmo jumps and catches all the snow he can in his mouth, _nom-nom-nom._ Mr. Neal runs out of the patio and towards the back gate. Satchmo chases and jumps through the snow drifts.

Mr. Neal throws more snow into the air. _Snow!_ calls Satchmo as he jumps and jumps.

Satchmo wants to run and chase, so he runs back to the patio.

“Hey, Satch!” Satchmo turns and Mr. Neal tosses him a Ball. But the Ball is made from snow! _Fun! Fun! Fun!_ Mr. Neal throws more and more Balls for Satchmo to catch.

Satchmo loves to smell the snow, so he rubs his face in it. He wants to smell like snow, so he rolls onto his back and twists around. Satchmo kicks his legs and wriggles in the snow. 

“Well, that looks like fun,” Mr. Neal says and drops into the snow next to Satch. He laughs and moves his arms and legs back and forth, back and forth. Satchmo gets up and sniffs. Mr. Neal smells like snow too.

“Making snow angels?” says Sweetie from the patio.

“Jealous?”

Soon, Sweetie smells like snow too. 

“Hey, how come I’m out front shoveling and you are all out here horsing aound?” Honey says.

Satchmo twists around from making snow angels and gets to his feet. He runs to Honey and barks and barks, _Come have fun, Honey!_

“Guess I’m not getting this patio shoveled out any time soon,” Honey says, and puts the shovel down. Sweetie gives him a kiss and soon they make a man out of snow in the corner of the patio while Satchmo and Mr. Neal make more angels.

Later, Satchmo looks up and sees that the sky is getting dark. He is lying in the snow, while Mr. Neal makes a snow dog next to the snow man and Honey shovels out the rest of the patio. 

“Who wants some hot cocoa?” Sweetie says from the kitchen door. 

“I do!” Mr. Neal and Honey both say at the same time. 

“Would you look at that, Honey, Neal’s sculpture looks just like Satchmo!” Sweetie says, pulling her sweater around her shoulders and shivering. The snow dog lies with its face on its paws, a snow Ball lying beside him.

“So it does,” says Honey, laying down his shovel and putting an arm around Sweetie. “It’s perfect.”

Satchmo leads them all into the house, where it is so warm. Later, he lies on his pillow in front of the fire. Satchmo’s eyes are so heavy, he can’t keep them open. He lays his head on his paws and closes them.

“Aw, look – just like in your sculpture, Neal,” Sweetie says when she comes in. She brings Mr. Neal some wine and Honey a beer. 

“He’s so tired,” Honey says, scratching Satchmo behind the ears. “You have a good snow day, Satch?”

Satchmo thumps his tail once and lies on his side and sighs happily. He loves the snow and he loves to whoofle his nose in it and sneeze, but he likes being with his people even more.

\----

Thank you for your time.


End file.
